Rediscovered Love
by andreaslarsolovohlen
Summary: Short stories about Tessa and Ryan mainly


Tessa had spent the summer in New York with her mom, after she had left George when he told her Dallas and him was moving in together just after she and Dalia had a big fight.

That summer was one of the best summers so far. She was in New York, with her mom and they've had really connected during this short time. Tessa always thought her mom didn't think about her and that she wasn't bothered with her. But it was just the opposite. Alex was totally broken when she and George had the divorce and couldn't handle the fact that George got Tessa in the settlement so she took the first flight just to get out of there and start a new.

Tessa had never really understood that part off the story. She had always heard the story from George's side of view.

Alex got an apartment a few blocks from the school Tessa's old school. Tessa was going to college this year. Alex and Tessa was at George's house to pick some stuff that Tessa needed for college and when she was at the car packing a box in the back of the car, she saw Ryan and Lisa packing his car.

Lisa waved and smiled at Tessa, Ryan just looked at her and went in the house. Tessa and Ryan hadn't meet since Tessa sneaked out of the handicap toilet after they've had sex 2 months earlier.

Tessa had fantasized about that night many times this summer. Ryan wasn't the smartest guy around but he was the nicest guy and probably the guy with the biggest heart. She felt bad about that moment, walking out on Ryan but she had her reasons and besides, there was no future for them together, was there?

Someone knocked on the door. Tessa ran down the stairs to answer and found Ryan standing there with a notepad and a pen in his hands.

- _Hey Ryan?_

_- Hey Altman. I found these when I was packing my stuff for college. It's your notepad and pen._

_- Thanks Ryan but that's not mine._

_- I know, I just wanted to talk to you before I leave for college. I really missed you this summer. I had no reason to play when you weren't in my life and we lost many games because of that. I almost lost my scholarship. Then Lisa talked to me and said that I don't need you to be good, just remember how Tessa made you feel and you will be good no matter what. _

_- Stop Ryan, don't do this, not now. You clearly have feelings for me and I don't deny I have feelings for you but both of us are going to college and I don't think I can handle a long distance relationship._

Tessa closes the door and walks up to her room, shut her door and starts to cry. She never thought she would react this way talking to Ryan. She clearly had feelings for the guy, big feelings and she couldn't deny them. What can I do to forget this guy?

Lisa and Tessa is sitting at a café later that day talking about college and the future when Lisa says:

-_ You know Ryan hasn't said a word since he talked to you today. Whatever you said it hit him quite hard._

_- Hit him quite hard? What about me? I had to mop the floor, that's how much I cried when he told me the things you said to him. So it's basically your fault Lisa._

_- Yeah, about that. You know he hasn't been himself since you slept together and then you ditched him._

_- You know about that?_

_- Yes I do, Ryan isn't that hard to read, that's the same case with you, your quite easy to read and the story I read is that you and Ryan are made for each other. He is kind and caring and you are clever._

_- Thanks. Yeah I know but both of us are going to different colleges and I don't want to ruin my education and I don't want him to quite because of me so, this can't be. You know that as well as I do._

_- You know that there are more things to life than college and education. _

Lisa stops the conversation because she can see the anger building up inside Tessa. Or is it anger building up or is it something else?

The day before Tessa will leave for college she finds herself knocking on the door to the Shay house. Her minds starts spinning. How did I get here? What am I doing? She turns around and try to run and just as she has turned Ryan opens the door.

- _Hey Tessa?_

_- Ryan? I was just about to say goodbye to Lisa? I'm leaving tomorrow._

_- Yeah I know but weren't you supposed to have dinner with Lisa tonight as a last supper thing?_

_- Oh yeah that. We will but you can never say goodbye to many times._

_- I guess that's true?_

_- Look Ryan, I'm sorry about the things I said last time. You clearly make me a better person when you are around me and Lisa says I kind of have a good impact on you too. My question to you is would you consider being my long distance relationship boyfriend?_

_- A few days ago you saw no future for us and now you suddenly want me as your boyfriend? _

_- Yeah I know, I'm smart so I think quite quickly?_

_- Dah that's one of the reasons I love you. So as for your question, I say yes._

Tessa is standing in the doorway in the Shay house looking like a question mark. What just happened? Did Ryan and me just get back together? Tessa is snapped out of her trans when Ryan's mom jumps out clapping her hands saying finally you to are back together, it's been more drama than a dramatic tv-show between you to, Finally!

Ryan and Tessa spends the last couple of hours together before it's time to go separate ways. Tessa is a bit nervous about starting college but she has an inner peace knowing that Ryan and her are together now.


End file.
